The Boy Next Door
by Naoki Nyan
Summary: A rumour appeared to Barry that a boy his age will be living next door to him. Having all children and adults around, he doesn't have much enthusiasm in his life but can this new boy change his living? (Clingyshipping / Read and understand R&R)


A/N: I'm pretty sure I've seen a fiction here with the same title and the same shipping so… credits to the author. I just felt like doing this because I've heard that there's a new boy next door to my place but now I can't meet him because I'm in a hospital. Not that I even have the guts to face people, even those younger. Anyway, this is all I could do. I'm also working with my other fictions but new ideas keep popping in my mind so… p-please go read already!

* * *

**The Boy Next Door**

* * *

Barry jumped in surprise upon hearing gleeful news from his mom that a boy his age will be living next door to them. The young blonde immediately rushed outside, waiting in front of his house. As usual, Barry can't resist the urge to move from one place to another, that being his proudest personality.

_"I wonder what he's like. Is he good at sports? Is he a cool guy? I wonder if he's smart!? Does he wear glasses? What if he's not friendly? Wait, what if..."_

Barry polluted his mind with 'what if' questions, not even bothering to answer at least one.

The sun has raised high above the sky, giving out a normally warm temperature for children to enjoy the day. It didn't take long before a car rushed towards Twinleaf Town with a loud beep. Barry jumped in surprise but more importantly, he anticipated the best on who will come down from the vehicle that arrived.

Firstly, there's a middle aged woman with a mild look and a gentle smile that came down from the car. She looks fancy too as if she's into parties or fashion contests or something.

"Honey, we're here!" the woman cheered upon stretching out a little bit from outside the car.

Anticipating, Barry blinked his eyes a couple of times, waiting for this other audience the woman called 'honey' to come down.

"I'm c-coming...!" a young boy's voice sounded from inside the car rather clumsily.

The blonde boy widened his eyes, not taking even one blink to satisfy his mind that's been in circles ever since that morning. Soon, a boy stepped out of the vehicle and Barry smiled at the sight of him. The woman from the car managed to land a gaze on Barry but the boy rushed back inside the house in shock. He plastered his back on the wooden door on the inside, his heavy breathing and heartbeat frantically visible.

"What's the matter, dear? You look tired." Barry's mom asked in concern.

"N-No! Our neighbours are here!" Barry cheered with a wide smile.

His mom smiled back in response, not being able to see a happy blonde for a long time now.

"I can see you're happy." she giggled.

"You bet! I wonder what that boy's like. Maybe I'd befriend him as soon as possible!"

"Now, now. Wait till this afternoon, okay? I'm sure they're tired of the travel they've been through."

"Well, okay!"

Barry rushed upstairs in his room and stared at the ticking clock, his eyes following with the ticking rhythm.

"C'mon, turn to twelve already!" Barry shouted at his clock in the current 10:30am time.

Little did he know, he wasn't able to sleep properly last night because of stuffs he did and his excitement isn't enough to keep him in shape. Barry dozed off at around 11:10am from doing nothing but staring contest with the clock. After all, it is not his nature to be patient and wait for something without doing anything.

"Hunh... turn to twelve... already... you... stupid clock..." Barry sleep talked.

-Around 12:30 pm-

A knock on the door was heard from downstairs, Barry still fast asleep on the softness of his bed and dream. His mom answered the door with a bright smile, seeing a young boy standing in front of it.

"Uh, um... H-Hello, m-ma'am...! My name is... L-Lucas." the young boy greeted hesitantly.

Barry's mom gave him a smile and responded, "Hello, Lucas. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you the new occupants of the house next door?"

"No... I mean, yes...! Y-Yes! My mom told me to introduce myself to the neighbours and now, here I am."

"Really? That's great, please come inside!" Barry's mom welcomed hospitably.

She asked the young boy to sit by the sofa and wait. Soon, she returned with cookies and milk, which delighted the boy.

"T-Thank you very much!" Lucas said in gratitude.

"Nonsense! Make yourself at home."

Barry's mom sat on a chair, took hold of two large needles and started sewing on something. Lucas can't help feeling awkward and decided to bring up a conversation.

"Um..." is the only thing that come from his lips.

"Yes?" Barry's mom replied immediately with another welcoming smile.

"Y-You see... my mom said he saw a boy my age enter this house earlier... I w-was j-just wondering..."

"Yes, I'd be delighted if you'll see him." Barry's mom interrupted, standing from her chair, leaving her work on it. "Please follow me."

Lucas shyly stood up and followed the woman, leading him upstairs. Soon enough, they get to reach Barry's room, closed shut.

"Well, here's his room. I think he's playing video games or something but he'll probably invite you to play."

Lucas blushed at the woman's answer, not expecting a very friendly boy living next door to him. He nodded in response and awaited till the woman opens the door for him.

"Barry, I'm coming in, dear." Barry's mom said and opened the door, leaving her with a surprised expression.

The room was peaceful and serene, it almost doesn't seem like Barry is in there. As the wind gently blows and whistles inside, Barry's mom soon smiled with the brightest she could, seeing her son sleeping peacefully as an innocent child. Lucas peeked in the room, seeing the slightly messy room but he managed to 'whoa' in amazement.

"Lucas, right?" Barry's mom started.

"Y-Yes...?"

"Come."

The woman sat by the floor, beside his son, sleeping in an unusual position. She ran her fingers through the blonde boy's hair, whispering something to him while smiling happily.

"Naaah..." Barry sounded cutely.

Again, Lucas blushed but slightly and shook his head to remove the feeling.

"See, his name is Barry." the woman started.

"Ba... Barry..." Lucas repeated.

"This boy is my only son and I love him above all else... You know, he's been wanting to know you ever since he found out about your arrival."

"R-Really...? That's very nice of him..." Lucas replied, smiling happily.

Barry's mom clamped her hands on the young boy's, and begged, "Please, I want you to be a good friend of his. Ever since before you came, that's the first time in two years that he got happy. Will you grant me this single request?"

"E-Eh!? W-Well, I'll do my best, ma'am. I-I'll be the best friend he could ever have!" Lucas assured.

Barry's mom smiled for the final time, stood up and left the room, leaving Lucas with the sleeping blonde.

"Barry... I hope we could be the best of friends..."

Lucas soon stood up with a smile too, and departed the room with haste, gently closing the door. The sleeping boy smiled in his sleep, something unfortunate that Lucas missed.

-Downstairs-

"M-Ma'am, I'll be going now...! Thanks for everything!"

"Oh, okay. Come visit us anytime, Lucas!"

"I will!"

With that, Lucas bolted outside with haste, probably to introduce himself again.

"Barry... His name is Barry. Alright, I promise myself that me and Barry will become the bestest of friends in this galaxy!" Lucas giggled and ran inside another home.

Barry's mom glanced at him entering a building and smiled at the strong-willed boy, knowing she promised her son to the perfect friend.

-1:30 pm; Twinleaf City-

"Ugh... H-Huh...?"

Barry just woke up, rubbing his eyes to clear his view.

_"I... slept...? Weird."_ he thought to himself.

"BARRY! You're late for lunch!" his mom shouted from downstairs.

"Eugh! I totally forgot lunch! I'll be right there, mom!" Barry shouted in response.

With a little fixation of his hair, he rushed downstairs, seeing his mom smiling gleefully.

"Ah? Something I missed?" Barry asked, noticing his mom's unusual happiness.

"Nothing much, just go ahead and eat, dear."

* * *

A/N: Not my best fic... I don't even know if any of my fics are good but anyway, nothing can stop me from writing unless my hands are torn off or I'm disabled or dead or something... Yeah, I'll work harder if I got out of this hospital so please be nice to me (≧ω≦)


End file.
